Soulmate of The Shop Keeper
by DatPersonaUser
Summary: Di dunia di mana semua orang memiliki pasangan jiwa—atau soulmate—Watanuki Kimihiro sang pemilik toko pengabul permintaan, sudah pasti bukan pengecualian kan? Cerita di mana Watanuki tidak mau tunduk pada hitsuzen dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan jiwanya. SPOILER ALERT! SOULMATE!AU [DouWata] slight [WataHaruka]


Hellowwwwwwwww~~~~

DatPersonaUser, _de~su_! (Ini kenapa tahap alay gak ilang-ilang)

Ini fanfic saya yang ntah sudah keberapa di ffn. Tapi ini pertama kalinya di account yang baru *tebar confetti* Yang dulu suka patroli(?) di fandom 07Ghost pasti pernah liat saya #pede. Dulu namanya ArthuriaMariePendragon. Tapi karena udah berapa ratus taun gak dibuka, itu account freeze dan semua e-mail yang saya punya gak bisa kepake lel.

Kalo sekarang sih saya lebih sering main di AO3 (namanya juga DatPersonaUser. Liat-liat ke sana yaaaa (*≧∇≦*) ) tapi kalo yang di sana tulisannya pake bahasa Inggris. Kalo account ini khusus bahasa Indo HAHA.

Lanjut aja ke cerita, mungkin?

Oh btw, emang jaman sekarang masih ada yang pake disclaimer? Masih banyak yang butthurt kalo gak pake disclaimer, kah?

 _ **xxxHolic**_ _ **CLAMP**_

 _(Tapi pasang aja deh, takut lol)_

 **Warning!: Slight WataHaruka. Kalo gak suka boleh klik back** **, Angst maybe?** **SPOILER EVERYWHERE** **! Dan mungkin OOC-ness yang tidak disengaja.**

 **Setting: Setelah OVA Rou.**

-x-x-x-

Watanuki masih ingat. Ciuman singkat yang diberikan oleh pasangan jiwanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Di tengah rasa capek yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan rasa sedih yang menghancurkan hatinya. Pria itu menciumnya.

Ciuman itu singkat dan hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Itu ciuman pertama mereka sejak mereka bertemu. Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Watanuki tau kalau pria itu mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah dia mencintainya juga?

Ciuman itu hanya terjadi satu kali. Karena ciuman itu bukan sebuah deklarasi cinta, melainkan sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal.

-x-x-x-

Watanuki Kimihiro adalah pemilik toko. Di mata makhluk-makhluk dunia iblis, Watanuki adalah seorang manusia biasa yang kini cukup kuat untuk menandingi mereka. Tapi menurut klien-klien nya, dia adalah penyihir dan meskipun memiliki wujud manusia, tidak sepantasnya diperlakukan sebagai manusia biasa.

Di dunia di mana semua orang memiliki pasangan jiwa—atau _soulmate_ —Watanuki Kimihiro seharusnya bukan pengecualian.

Ya kan?

-x-x-x-

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan _soulmate_ saya."

Klien hari ini adalah seorang wanita yang mengaku berusia hampir 40 tahun. Orangnya kurus kering seperti kurang makan. Wajahnya kaku seperti orang marah. Rambut hitamnya yang terikat rapi sudah memudar. Wanita ini seperti orang stress.

Permintaan klien kali ini sukses membuat Watanuki terpana. Dalam 10 tahun ia bekerja mengabulkan permintaan ini pertama kalinya ada yang berhubungan dengan pasangan jiwa. Apalagi yang ini minta dipertemukan.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak terlalu menangkap," ucapnya ragu, "Apakah barusan anda minta dipertemukan dengan pasangan anda?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan wajah muram, "Ya. Itu yang saya minta."

Watanuki jadi bingung. _Soulmate tattoo_ adalah sebuah tato yang sudah terukir di salah satu bagian tubuhmu ketika kau lahir. Tato itu berupa nama pasangan jiwamu, orang yang akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya denganmu selama-lamanya. Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa bahkan di kehidupan sebelumnya, pasangan jiwamu adalah orang yang sama.

Watanuki sih percaya-tak-percaya. Kalau hantu dan monster saja ada, kenapa _soulmate_ tidak?

Lagipula dengan mempertemukan kedua pasangan itu, bukankah termasuk sebagai mengganggu jalan _hitsuzen_? Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama, menunggu sedikit tidak masalah, kan?"

"Mengapa anda meminta hal itu kepada saya? Anda sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan orang itu, kalau memang takdir belum mengijinkan kalian untuk bertemu, mengapa memaksa, bu?"

Wanitu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Watanuki dan dahinya mengerut, "Saya meminta karena saya belum menemukannya! 40 tahun saya menunggu! Menunggu dan menunggu! Tidak menikah karena saya hanya ingin bersama dengannya! Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga?!"

Watanuki menghela nafas sedih, dia mengerti sentimen perempuan yang berada di depannya ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Ini diluar kehendaknya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda. Untuk bertemu dengannya, itu diluar kekuatan saya. Saya bisa mencarinya untuk anda. Tapi saya tidak bisa membawa anda kepadanya; dan untuk pencarian ini, saya menginginkan bayaran yang sesuai dengan apa yang anda minta."

Wanita itu seperti menciut, bisa kelihatan di mata Watanuki bahwa dia sudah hampir menyerah.

"Saya hanya ingin tau apa dia benar-benar ada. Itu saja. Saya akan bayar berapapun yang anda mau. Saya mohon…"

Watanuki mengangguk pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan perempuan itu menyambutnya. Watanuki menggenggam tangan wanita itu lembut dan menutup mata. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencari pasangan jiwa seseorang dan ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukannya tapi ketika kesadarannya menyusuri tali merah takdir, ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah rumah sakit.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah tempat tidur. Seorang wanita berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup perban dan selang-selang bantuan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria yang menangis. Di jari manis pria itu ada sebuah cincin emas dan buru-buru Watanuki mencari jari yang terhubung oleh tali takdir.

Matanya membelalak kaget dan sedih. Pria yang terhubung dengan kliennya, pria yang sudah ditunggunya 40 tahun.

"Pasangan anda masih hidup, jangan khawatir. Dia terlihat sehat, tapi dia tidak bisa berjalan," mulai Watanuki dengan nada menenangkan. Tangan wanita kliennya itu bergerak resah seperti menunggu efek balik yang akan dihadapinya.

Watanuki mengangguk penuh sesal, "Namun dia sudah menikah."

Tangan yang digenggamnya mulai menegang. Watanuki mengerti mengapa. Sungguh tidak adil memang. Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa menikah karena menunggu orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, sedangkan kekasih jiwanya sudah menikah lebih dulu; seakan mengabaikan nama yang terukir di jiwanya.

Watanuki membuka matanya, "Saya minta maaf."

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Setidaknya saya tau dia ada di luar sana. Apa dia bahagia?"

"Istrinya berbaring di rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia kritis."

"Boleh saya tau rumah sakit yang mana?"

"Rumah sakit di tengah kota. Dia ada di sana."

Wanita itu menarik tangannya lembut lalu perlahan tersenyum, "Baik. Saya akan ke sana sekarang."

Watanuki menarik tangannya juga lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Wanita itu lalu melepas kalungnya, "Apakah ini cukup untuk bayaran? Saya dengar toko ini tidak mengambil uang sebagai bayaran."

"Benar. Kalung itu pemberian ibu anda kan?"

"Ya. Katanya kalau aku sudah menemukan pasanganku, boleh aku berikan. Kepada siapa, sungguh saya tidak tau lagi. Apakah ini cukup?"

Watanuki mengangguk lalu tersenyum ramah, "Sepadan. Maru, Moro tolong bawa kalung itu ke ruang harta."

""Baik, Watanuki!"" Maru dan Moro berlari masuk dan mengambil kalung milik klien dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah bantal hijau yang mewah lalu berlari keluar.

Wanita itu menatap kalungnya sampai Maru dan Moro menghilang dari pandangan lalu tersenyum pada sang pemilik toko, "Boleh saya bertanya?" Watanuki balas tersenyum, "Tergantung pertanyaannya."

Wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 jam itu tertawa.

"Apakah anda mempunyai pasangan jiwa?"

Watanuki yang dulu pasti sudah jatuh dari kursi dan teriak-teriak sambil guling-gulingan. Tapi setelah 10 tahun mewarisi toko, dia sudah berhasil mengontrol kelakuan-kelakuannya yang tidak pantas itu. Tapi kadang masih susah, sih. Makanya sekarang dia mengelus dada minta kesabaran sama Tuhan. Pertama kalinya dia ditanyain klien pertanyaan aneh macam ini.

"Saya ini manusia loh," ucapnya singkat sambil tertawa. Kliennya lalu tersenyum geli, "Maaf. Bukan maksud saya untuk terkesan ingin tahu. Saya hanya penasaran. Karena ntah kenapa dari orang-orang yang memberi tahu saya tentang anda, seakan-akan anda bukan manusia. Makanya saya agak kaget waktu pertama kali melihat anda."

Watanuki menghela napas canggung lalu tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Saya hanya kaget."

Wanita itu lalu menghabiskan teh yang sudah dari tadi disiapkan oleh Watanuki lalu berdiri, "Saya akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas tehnya." Watanuki ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, "Mari saya antar ke depan."

Di dekat pagar, wanita itu membungkuk sopan yang tentunya dibalas serupa oleh Watanuki. Lalu ketika dia hampir keluar dari toko, wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik, "Sebenarnya… Bolehkah saya bertanya lagi?" Watanuki membalas serupa dengan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya, "Tergantung pertanyaannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Apakah anda sudah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwa anda?"

Watanuki serasa tercekik dan refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangannya; tempat ukiran indah nama pasangannya terukir. Sang klien tidak menunjukkan tanda dia akan pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban. Meskipun mungkin bukan jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya. Watanuki menghela nafas meskipun rasanya sesak.

"Ya. Saya sudah menemukannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum senang lalu membuka mulutnya, dan kata-kata berikutnya menusuk Watanuki seperti pedang.

"Berarti kau sungguh bahagia, _tenchou-san*_."

Lalu ia pergi sambil melambai. Watanuki bisa melihat beban yang dipikulnya ketika ia masuk memudar. Watanuki mengangkat tangannya dan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih tertutup oleh lengan kimononya; lalu menghela nafas penuh frustasi.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak sebahagia yang kau bayangkan"

-x-x-x-

"Selamat sore, Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki menoleh ke samping dan segera ia disambut oleh seorang pria dengan wajah ramah yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Wajah yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Ia balas tersenyum, "Selamat sore, Haruka-san."

Doumeki Haruka tersenyum lebar dan membawa rokok yang dipegangnya ke mulutnya, mengisapnya lalu menghembuskan kembali asap rokok yang lalu menghilang di udara. "Apa ada klien hari ini?" Watanuki mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Ada."

"Permintaan apa kali ini?"

"Minta dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ nya."

Haruka membuat bunyi seakan-akan dia menatap tawanya. Watanuki tiba-tiba jadi malu dan wajahnya memerah, "A-Apa-apaain sih, Haruka-san?! Kok malah ketawa?!" tawa yang tadinya ditahan akhirnya dilepaskan dan pria yang harusnya sudah meninggal itu jadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Watanuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, salah satu kebiasaan lama yang hanya bisa ditunjukkannya pada Haruka dan tentunya Shizuka. Haruka berhenti tertawa lalu dengan ringan mengusap kepala Watanuki, "Maaf. Itu permintaan yang unik sih." Wajah Watanuki menghangat, merasakan tangan hangat kakek sahabatnya itu.

"Yah. Unik juga cuma di dunia kita sih. Dunia di mana pasangan sudah ditentukan dari lahir. Saat _hitsuzen_ sudah mengontrol semuanya dari atas, susah sekali untuk kabur. Tidak kah kau setuju, Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki mengangguk pelan, lalu sadar-tak-sadar, tiba-tiba dia bertanya, "Berarti aku contoh abnormal ya?"

Haruka berhenti tersenyum dan pelan-pelan menjawab, "Ya. Kamu dan dia itu abnormal. Kadang-kadang _hitsuzen_ suka kejam kalau menguji orang. Jangan diambil pusing," Watanuki mengangguk sambil mendengarkan Haruka yang meskipun tidak kedengaran begitu, sebenarnya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Watanuki sih juga maunya tidak ambil pusing. Tapi ketika pasangan jiwamu akan menikah dalam jarak 2 minggu, memang kau tidak resah?

Haruka yang menyadari keresahan pria muda di sebelahnya bergeser lebih dekat dan menarik kepala Watanuki dengan lembut dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Ia mengusap rambut Watanuki pelan dan berbisik, "Aku di sini, Watanuki-kun. Biarpun 100 tahun akan lewat, aku akan tetap ada di sini. Bersamamu."

"Tapi kau kan punya pasangan jiwamu sendiri, Haruka-san."

"Ya. Dan dia sudah lama mati. Aku mencintainya, Watanuki-kun. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin mengurusmu saja."

"Tapi aku akan menunggu Yuuko sampai dia kembali, Haruka-san. Kau tidak mungkin bersamaku selamanya."

Haruka mengecup singkat pelipis Watanuki dan tersenyum menantang.

"Lihat aku."

Lalu Watanuki terbangun. Kehangatan Maru dan Moro di kedua sisinya dikalahkan oleh rasa hangat yang masih tersisa dari kecupan singkat yang diberikan oleh Haruka di pelipisnya. Wajah Watanuki menghangat dan ia ingin menangis.

Seandainya Haruka adalah pasangan jiwanya. Mungkin semua ini lebih mudah.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyingsingkan lengan kimono tidurnya. Sebuah nama yang sudah terlalu familier untuknya tertulis di sana.

 _Doumeki Shizuka_

-x-x-x-

"Pernikahannya lusa kan?" Watanuki duduk di _rouka_ seperti biasa sambil menatap Kohane. Kohane melihat kea rah Watanuki dan mengangguk, "ya. Meskipun aku akan menikah, tidak aka nada yang berubah sepertinya. Shizuka-kun masih memanggilku Tsuyuri kadang-kadang. Nenek sampai marah," ceritanya sambil tertawa.

Watanuki ikut tertawa, "Ah si bodoh itu memang deh. Lain kali dia ke sini nanti aku marahin. Masa manggil calon istri pake nama belakang? Gak abis pikir deh."

Kohane tersenyum, "Tidak masalah kok. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Apalagi di situasi seperti ini."

Watanuki menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, "Situasi seperti ini? Maksudmu apa, Kohane-chan?"

Kohane tidak menjawab untuk beberapa menit dan yang terdengar hanya suara Mokona yang sedang bermain dengan Maru dan Moro. Biasanya suara mereka mengesalkan, tapi entah mengapa kali ini rasanya mencekam dan menyedihkan. Setelah beberapa saat, Kohane menatap Watanuki lagi. Kali ini tepat di mata.

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku menikahinya, Kimihiro-kun?"

Napas Watanuki terjebak di lehernya an untuk beberapa detik, dunia mereka berhenti. Kohane melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dia untuk tinggal? Kalian _soulmate_ kan? Kimihiro-kun…"

Watanuki hanya bisa menatap lantai. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia biarkan semua ini terjadi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sejak ia memutuskan untuk mewarisi took Yuuko, ia sudah menutup pintu hatinya untuk semua hal yang berurusan di luar toko. Bahkan sampai mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam toko. Menukar kebebasannya untuk waktu yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

Terkadang Watanuki membenci dirinya sendiri.

Membenci keegoisannya yang berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kimihiro-kun…"

"Maafkan aku, Kohane-chan."

Kohane menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Watanuki, pemuda yang dulu menyelamatkannya. Memberikan arti untuk kehidupannya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Watanuki yang lebih besar lalu menutup mata.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Kimihiro-kun."

Watanuki ingin menangis.

-x-x-x-

"Untuk kebahagiaan Doumeki dan Kohane-chan!"

""Bersulang!"

Tawa Mokona terdengar nyaring dari ruang tengah tempat di mana 4 orang (atau 3 orang dan 1 kelinci?) duduk sambil menyantap makanan yang entah kenapa terasa lebih mewah dari biasa. Kohane, Doumeki, Watanuki dan Mokona duduk mengitari meja bundar dan menyesap sake.

"Kalian menikah besok ya… Karena aku tidak bisa datang, makanya mala mini aku ingin menjamu kalian. Mungkin tidak akan semewah resespsi kalian tapi…" ucap Watanuki sambil tersenyum. Kohane menggelengkan kepala; tidak setuju dengan ucapan Watanuki.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kimihiro-kun. Mau seberapa enak masakan yang nanti ada di sana, masakan Kimihiro-kun tetap yang terenak," ucap gadis cantik bermata sayu itu. Watanuki bergerak untuk memegang tangan Kohane lalu meremasnya penuh cinta. Saat ini, ia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang akan melepas putrinya.

Meskipun Kohane bukan anaknya, dia sudah merasa seperti itu. Lagipula ia melihat Kohane tumbuh dari gadis kecil yang rapuh menjadi perempua muda yang tangguh. Hanya segitu saja, dia sudah bahagia.

Merasa bahwa atmosfir ruangan menjadi melankolis, ia melihat kea rah Doumeki yang sedang mengunyah makanannya sambil memperhatikan dua orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dunianya selama 10 tahun.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, ok?! Kalau tidak awas kau!" ancam Watanuki sambil melotot. Yang dipelototin hanya menjawab, "Ou" yang disambung dengan, "Kamu gak bikin mie?"

"Emang ini acara ulang tahun, apa?!"

Mokona yang biasa ikut-ikut bikin rusuh kali ini hanya duduk di tempatnya, mengawasi dengan diam interaksi mereka.

-x-x-x-

Setelah malam berubah larut, Watanuki mengantar Kohane dan Doumeki ke depan pintu. Setelah menyuruh Doumeki untuk mengantar Kohane pulang, ia kembali ke dalam. Jalanan sudah gelap dan Watanuki sudah menjadi resah. "Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri kok," sanggah Kohane saat ditawarkan untuk diantar ke rumah oleh Doumeki.

"Kau yakin, Tsuyuri? Aku bisa mengantarmu," tawar Doumeki lagi. Tapi gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak terima kasih, Shizuka-kun. Mulai besok kau boleh mengantarku pulang. Tapi hari ini," Kohane mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Doumeki.

"Hari ini aku ingin kau katakan padanya apa yang sudah kau tahan-tahan. Pernikahan ini tidak akan membuat kita bahagia kalau selalu begini. Kalau memang 'selamat tinggal'lah yang ingin kau ucapkan, maka kumohon ucapkan dengan benar." Doumeki menatap tangannya. Tempat sebuah nama terukir. Nama pasangan jiwanya.

Kohane berjalan pergi lalu berbalik badan, "Shizuka-kun?"

Doumeki tidak menjawab, tapi dia tetap berdiri di sana.

Kohane tersenyum sedih, "Bisakah kau pastikan dia tidak menangis?"

Itu mustahil. Dia pasti akan menangis. Tapi kalau mengatakan "iya" bisa membuat hati Kohane tenang, maka itulah yang akan dia lakukan.

"Ok," ucap Doumeki singkat. Kohane tersenyum singkat lalu berbalik dan pergi. Doumeki kembali ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Watanuki di pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kamu gak pulang saja? Sudah malam," suara Watanuki yang galak ntah kenapa terdengar sedih kali ini. Doumeki tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan, maka dia hanya mengangguk, "Ini baru mau pergi kok."

Bohong. Dia tidak mau pulang.

Watanuki lalu berjalan menghampiri Doumeki di pintu, "ya sudah ku antar ke gerbang. Ayo." Doumeki mengikuti di belakang lalu berhenti ketika Watanuki berhenti. Tepat di depan gerbang. Watanuki berbalik badan dan menyilangkan lengannya, "Dah. Sana pergi. Gak usah balik juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau buat Kohane bahagia. Awas kalau tidak. Nanti kusuruh Mugetsu bakar mukamu yang jelek itu."

Doumeki menaikkan bahu tanda tak peduli, lalu bertanya.

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kalau aku pergi, yang membahagiakanmu siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Watanuki kaget. Dia ingin menjawab bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi karena dia masih punya Haruka-san. Tapi hatinya tidak mengijinkannya.

"Kenapa peduli?"

"Kamu tau kenapa." Watanuki agak kaget mendengar emosi yang ada di dalam jawaban Doumeki. Dia marah. Watanuki sudah bersamanya cukup lama untuk mengenali seluruh emosinya. Tapi kemarahan bukanlah satu yang sering ditunjukkan oleh Doumeki.

Watanuki membuka mulutnya; siap untuk menghardik dan mengusir tapi sepasang lengan yang kuat sudah melingkari tubuhnya dan kehangatan tubuh Doumeki menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya sendiri. Watanuki ingin menangis, tapi dia tau kalau dia menangis sekarang ia akan menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya sendiri.

"Minta aku tinggal."

Suara Doumeki bergetar. Watanuki tidak ingin menjawab. Dia tidak bisa meminta Doumeki untuk tinggal. Tidak bisa, tidak mau,… Semua jawaban itu berputar di kepala Watanuki. Doumeki lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Watanuki. Tempat sebuh nama terukir di sana.

"Kau tidak akan dengarkan hitsuzen?"

Watanuki menggigit bibirnya; menahan teriakan yang sudah ingin membludak keluar. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi kalau bisa, dia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Doumeki. Tidak di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa terpisah darimu, Watanuki. Tidak seharusnya begini."

"Bisa. Kita sudah lakukan ini selama 10 tahun. Apa salahnya melanjutkan sampai 100 tahun lagi?"

"Ini salah, Kimihiro!"

Itu kali pertama Doumeki memanggil nama depannya. Menyuratkan rasa sedih dan frustasinya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Watanuki kesal. Kenapa harus sekarang setelah 10 tahun? Kenapa sekarang di malam sebelum pernikahannya? Kenapa dia tidak memanggil namanya di malam Yuuko meninggal? Karena mereka sudah terlambat, yang bisa Doumeki lakukan adalah berjalan ke depan dan Watanuki akan tetap di sini; setia pada janjinya untuk menunggu Yuuko.

Watanuki mendorong Doumeki dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai pria yang lebih besar badannya itu jatuh ke aspal di depan toko. Yang terakhir dilihat Doumeki adalah Watanuki dengan air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Ini sudah lama salah, bodoh."

Lalu toko pengabul permintaan milik Watanuki menghilang dari depannya dan sebuah tanah kosong adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat sosok Watanuki, dia tau bahwa pasangan jiwanya itu ada di sana. Masih memerhatikannya.

Doumeki kembali berdiri, "Kamu tau aku mencintaimu, Kimihiro. Aku menikahi Tsuyuri karena aku ingin melindungimu, bahkan nanti ketika aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku mengerti kau tidak mau aku terjerat di jaring-jaring keegoisanmu. Tapi…" Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya.

 _Watanuki Kimihiro_

"Hal ini akan terus mengingatkanku bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya untukku."

-x-x-x-

Watanuki melihat Doumeki pergi lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia jatuh ke tanah dan meneriakkan rasa frustasinya. Watanuki membenci dirinya sendiri. Maru, Moro, dan Mokona berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Watanuki seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Di tengah tangisannya yang memilukan, ia bisa mendengar Maru dan Moro membisikkan namanya sedih. Bahkan Mokona yang biasanya akan langsung meminta _snack_ tengah malam kali ini hanya menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya di pipi Watanuki, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Watanuki-kun…"

Watanuki mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya. Haruka.

Haruka mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum sedih, "Kemarilah."

Watanuki langsung berdiri dan menempelkan tubuhnya yang seakan-akan bisa hancur berkeping-keping dalam hitungan detik itu ke tubuh Haruka. Haruka melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Watanuki dan satu lagi digunakannya untuk mengelus rambut Watanuki lembut. Haruka menatap Mokona dan tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana dengan Shizuka?"

Mokona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hatinya hancur. Mereka berdua menghancurkan satu sama lain. Mokona tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Haruka mengangguk, "Begitu…" dia berbalik ke arah Maru dan Moro, "Bisa kalian siapkan tempat tidur Watanuki? Aku akan membawanya ke sana."

Maru dan Moro mengangguk lalu berlari masuk. Mokona mengikuti dua gadis itu dari belakang. Haruka mengangkat tubuh lunglai Watanuki dan menggendongnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir begini. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Watanuki-kun? Kau bahkan sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

-x-x-x-

Watanuki membuka matanya dan ia menemukan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Maru dan Moro tidak ada di sisinya dan yang menemaninya adalah Haruka. Watanuki menatapnya sebentar. Haruk tentunya menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan padanya, tapi dia hanya berkata, "Tidur saja. Matahari terbit masih 5 jam lagi. Istirahat saja."

"Ini… Mimpi?"

Haruka mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi kondisimu tidak stabil beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi Maru, Moro, dan Mokona bisa melihatku juga."

Watanuki mengangguk, dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dari rasa sakit kepala yang dia rasakan dan matanya serasa kering. Haruka mengelus kepala Watanuki lagi, berusaha membuat Watanuki kembali mengantuk.

Watanuki sudah diambang pintu mimpi ketika ia menarik tangan Haruka dan menggenggamnya, "Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan? Haruka-san…"

Haruka tertegun beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, "Ya. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Sampai nanti kau bisa membawa dirimu sendiri keluar dari toko ini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya…"

Haruka serasa melihat anak kecil yang diselamatkannya di gerbang kematian dulu. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk untuk memberikan Watanuki kecupan manis yang panjang di dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Selamat malam, Watanuki-kun"

Ketika nafas Watanuki kembali stabil, Haruka menghela nafas. "Kali ini kau berhasil menghindari hitsuzen. Tapi tentunya kau tau kan? _Soulmate mu adalah orang yang sama di kehidupan sebelum dan berikutnya._ Kau dan Shizuka tidak bisa bersama di kehidupan kali ini. Tapi suatu hari nanti, kalian pasti bersama."

-x-x-x-

"Hei Sayaka, seandainya aku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, apa kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak akan, Watanuki-san. Karena aku yakin bahkan setelah 100 tahun, jiwaku akan selalu kembali kepadamu."

Watanuki menghela nafas dan melirik wajah pria yang berbaring di sisinya itu. Wajah mereka mirip dan jiwa mereka sama. _Hitsuzen_ memang kejam. Watanuki tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melupakannya.

"Terserah deh…"

Watanuki mengangkat tangan dan mengintip di balik kimononya. Tulisannya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi mungkin kali ini dia bisa menyerah dan biarkan _hitsuzen_ kembali mengendalikan hidupnya.

 _Doumeki Sayaka_

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Akhirnya selesai! Saya ngerasa aneh sendiri tau pas bikin ini. Kayak nulis essai buat sekolah… Ini berarti bahasa Indo 'formal' dan 'semi-normal' saya harus diasah dari awal lagi nih. Masih banyak kata yang saya bingung mau dipake atau enggak, jadi saya pilih yang paling simple. Kalo ada yang salah, tolong dikoreksi yah ;w;

Oh ya soal Soulmate!AU ini, ditengah nulis ini saya nonton lagi OVA yang Rou, Rou Adayume, bahkan sampe baca komiknya lagi. Tapi emang gak ada yang bisa ngalahin rasa protektifnya si kakek Haruka buat Watanuki lol. Sayaka sendiri memang cuman nongol di akhir, tapi di kepala saya, dia pasti reinkarnasinya Shizuka.

Ini aja dulu sih. Singkatnya, tolong di review ya! Nanti ketemu saya lagi lain kali! Good bye and See y'all later!

XOXO,

DatPersonaUser


End file.
